Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ Yυĸισ x Kɑrɩn
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Poseen conceptos muy parecidos sobre su forma de ver la vida. Desde el primer momento se sentirán muy atraídos, especialmente ella… "¿Saben que no pagaré eso, verdad?" …ya que le dará la seguridad afectiva que él necesita. "La próxima vez lo pensaré dos veces antes de invitarte" A cambio, él le entregará su corazón. "Agradécemelo"...o algo así.


ººº** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, solo este fanfic escrito con ganas y sin pagas es mío.**

**H**ope **D**ice ººº **Le doy un millón de gracias a Anniih por permitirme adaptar su saga Horóscopos, ¡así que acuérdense que la idea no es mía sino de ella! : D**

**Karin cumple el 6 de Mayo (Tauro, igual que Sky-chan… ¡Que envidia!) Yukio-soy-un-dios (seeh, nunca lo voy a dejar de molestar por eso x,3) el 23 de Diciembre (Capricornio)**

* * *

**『º Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ Yυĸισ x Kɑrɩn º』**

º

º

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs…**

º

**[·~·Tauro·~·]**

º

Tauro suele ser práctico, decidido y tener una gran fuerza de voluntad.

_Tenía la mirada fija en el hollow, cuyos relampagueantes chillidos estruendosos llenaban su alrededor. En un principio pensó que la sangre, de su tobillo, no sería más que una cortada sin embargo cuando intentó ponerse de pie supo que la herida fue más profunda de lo que se veía a primera vista. No podía ni siquiera intentar correr, por sobre el hecho de que las garras, aferradas al piso, rodeaban su espalda haciendo una prisión de la que sería imposible huir sin la energía necesaria. Energía que se le hubo agotado, hace rato, junto con los artefactos que Urahara le entregaba._

"_No puede terminar así…" Ya no tenía ideas ni fuerzas para pensarlas, se sentía horrible, como si todos sus huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran quebrado, algo en ella estaba roto… aunque sabía que no podía ser cierto._

_No era otra cosa que la decepción, el enojo y la impotencia de saber que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes todavía, aun habiendo tantas personas a las que deseaba proteger ni podía hacerlo consigo misma._

_Intentaba resistir, no dejar de respirar… por el momento es lo único que podía hacer._

**Continuará…**

**º**

Prudentes y estables, tienen también un gran sentido de la justicia. No suelen hundirse ante las dificultades sino que siguen adelante hasta salir.

…**Continuación**

–_Invaders must die._

_No supo en qué momento sucedió, como si al abrir los ojos de repente hubiera pasado bastante tiempo. Frente a ella, ese alguien vestido de ropa negra, por un momento pensó que era un shinigami pero al verlo mejor notó que su conclusión falló._

_Una extraña capa negra se colocó alrededor del brazo del hollow, la mano contraria desapareciendo poco a poco al extenderse. El ente reaccionó sobresaltada, ella no se preguntó dos veces para aprovechar la distracción. Con dificultad causada por todas sus heridas, se estiró hasta salir de la prisión hecha por las garras, refugiándose tras un árbol._

**º**

Les encanta la paz y tranquilidad y son muy respetuosos con las leyes y las reglas.

_Ella no era como casi todos pensaban, sus compañeras de clase en su mayoría. Antes gritaba o se exaltaba, perdiendo la paciencia más seguido, pero al pasar poco más de un año las cosas cambiaron…_

–_Que calma –suspiró aliviada._

_Acababa de salir de la multitud de alumnos que almorzaban en la cafetería de la escuela, llegando a la azotea que, para su suerte, no ocupaba nadie más que ella en ese momento._

_Dejó que Yuzu fuera con Midori y otras amigas, que al parecer no estaban muy cómodas con ella, así que decidió que lo mejor era estar un poco aislada y descansar de todas._

_Calmadamente, ella sola..._

–_Buenos días, Karin._

–_¡Waaah! –volteó rápidamente, con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos, encontrándose a cierto rubio sentado de cuclillas con su fiel aparato en sus manos–. ¿¡Tú!? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –preguntó recuperándose del susto._

_Él sin mirarla. –Asuntos de negocios. Y aún no me agradeces por salvarte._

–_¡Claro que lo hice! –negó ella._

–_No me fue convincente el tono que utilizaste._

–_No fue convincente no haber despertado en mi casa –bramó entre dientes. A veces desearía solo usar la fuerza para callar a quien sea, al diablo la hora en que su actitud cambió._

**º**

Los tauros son trabajadores y no se les caen los anillos con ningún tipo de trabajo manual.

–_¡Listo! –sonrió para sí, maravillándose con el resultado final de la pequeña porción del jardín delantero de su casa–. ¿Por qué no hago esto seguido? –se preguntó mientras dejaba la pequeña pala a un costado, sólo para que Isshin se apareciera cayendo de la nada y terminara aplastando las flores recién plantadas haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco–. Ya recordé._

**º**

Los tauro son amigos fieles y generosos. Tienen una gran capacidad para ser cariñosos aunque rara vez hagan amigos con personas fuera de su entorno social.

–_¡Así que ese tonto de Ichigo se fue de nuevo!_

–_Realmente, Yuzu y yo nos sentimos bien Tatsuki-chan._

–_¡Claro que no se sienten bien! –la chica le hizo oídos sordos–, necesitan una buena influencia en casa e Ichigo siempre sale con lo mismo yéndose sin siquiera avisar._

–_Pero dije que-_

–_Descuida Karin-chan, vendrás conmigo al dojo y cuidaré de ti igual que como cuidé de Orihime –antes de que dijera nada Tatsuki ya tomó de la mano y la arrastró camino al famoso dojo donde era instructora. "Tal vez debería buscar amigas de mi edad, solo por si acaso… Ururu estaría bien"_

**º**

Tienen bastante amor propio y tienden a ser posesivos pero si su pareja intenta hacer las paces y comprenderles, hacen un esfuerzo para olvidar su enfado.

_Que fastidiosa se tornaba la sonrisa de superioridad de Yukio._

–_Tienes razón –admitió ella, ensanchándole la sonrisa de suficiencia al fullbringer–, pero al menos soy educada con las personas que lo merecen –la sonrisa de Yukio se desvaneció al instante._

**º**

Las Taurinas son realistas. No son ambiciosas en el vulgar sentido de la palabra y les encanta beneficiarse con ese poder casi invisible que se desprende de estar "detrás del trono." Para definir a Tauro bastan pocas palabras: se trata de alguien pacífico, sereno, amante del placer, calmo, estable, sensible y cabal.

_Reemplazar a su hermano en la labor de médium resultaba todo un nuevo mundo. En ocasiones se pregunta si lo que hacía era correcto o estaba equivocándose. Muchas veces le daba rabia que los demás no pudieran aprecia lo que hacía, que en la escuela por ejemplo la trataban de rara o loca, pero al final se daba cuenta de que era lo correcto._

_No necesitaba ser reconocida u otra Don KanOnji para sentirse satisfecha._

**º**

* * *

**º**

**[·~·Capricornio·~·]**

º

Es uno de los signos del zodiaco más seguros y tranquilos.

_Karin no podía ser capaz de imaginar qué cosas pasarían por la cabeza de Yukio en ese momento, ya que dijera lo que dijera él siempre tenía esa imborrable expresión de monotonía. Salvo en momentos críticos. –A veces me asustas –le confirmó ella, con un suave hormigueo en su columna vertebral._

–_Viniendo de ti, eso me es halagador Karin-san –aportó él, sin dejar de jugar._

**º**

Son trabajadores, responsables y prácticos, dispuestos a persistir hasta lo que sea necesario para conseguir su objetivo.

–_Yukio_

–…

–_Yukio_

–… –_él, sentado en el sofá sin dejar de presionar botones en su juego, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para observarla un segundo y sin decir nada retomó su posición._

–_¡YUKIO! ¿¡Podrías parar con eso!?_

–_Sólo estás molesta por perder –contestó sin apartar la vista de la PSP, a su lado Karin estaba con el joystick en manos frente al televisor que en grande tenía la inscripción "GAME OVER" y completando la escena el triste sonido de la derrota._

–_La próxima vez lo pensaré dos veces antes de invitarte –susurró con un sonrojo debido a la vergüenza._

**º**

Son honestos y respetan o exigen la disciplina.

_Se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de fastidio, dándole instantáneamente la espalda. –No lo haré._

–_No es muy difícil –bajó milimétricamente la barbilla, ocultando con los mechones largos de cabello sus ojos pero manteniendo una sonrisa burlona–, ¡oh! Perdona, olvidé que hablaba contigo._

–_¡D-Di lo q-que quieras! ¡Idiota!_

–_¿Lo ves? Deberías ser más educada._

–_Lo sigues diciendo y seré así contigo por la eternidad._

**º**

Un Capricornio exige mucho de sus empleados, familiares y amigos…

–_Agradécemelo._

–_¿Por qué debería?_

–_¿Lo dices en serio? Es la segunda vez que salvo tu vida, sé más agradecida –ante su orden oyó un soplido que plantó una sonrisa en su boca–, disculpa ¿dijiste algo?_

_Rendida murmuró. –Gracias Yukio._

…sólo porque se lo exige también a sí mismo.

_Cuando lo llamó él dijo estar ocupado. Dos días diciendo lo mismo, no tuvo la suerte o desgracia de verlo por las calles de Naruki o Karakura, comenzó a preocuparse. Al cumplirse una semana de su "desaparición" no se tomó el tiempo de entrar a clase, inmediatamente se coló en el complejo de edificios utilizando la tarjeta que anteriormente fue de su hermano._

–_¿¡Yukio!? –revisó con la vista todos los sectores, olvidando simplemente mirar al frente. Al hacerlo se encontró con una escena que, aunque para ella era sorprendente, para el fullbringer era cotidiana._

_Una pila de papeles a su lado derecho, otra más pequeña a su izquierda y reemplazando a su consola se hallaba una laptop de la que el rubio todavía no despegaba la vista. –Deja de ser ruidosa, es molesto._

_Ella apretó sus puños, consternada por la indiferencia. –¿Desde cuándo estás haciendo eso?_

**º**

Muchas veces los Capricornio trabajan en profesiones relacionados con la economía.

–_Vamos, es divertido –jugó él. Era tan entretenido sacar de quicio a Karin._

–_¡No lo es!_

–_Por supuesto. Y por descubrirlo tú, desde ahora dime así._

–_¡No te llamaré de esa forma! –con los puños presionados a sus costados, clamó total y completamente ruborizada–. Ahg, se lo dije a Yuzu, ¡todos los chicos son unos pervertidos!_

–_Dijiste que derrotarías a "Last Boss", no veo qué parte de ello entra en tu sugerencia. Además soy tu jefe, obedéceme._

–_Que te ayude no significa que trabaje para ti._

**º**

A Capricornio hay que saber cultivarle su sentido de la prudencia, saber respetarle sus reservas y silencios y fomentar su espacio de tranquilidad y seguridad.

_No le pedía silencio a gritos nada más porque él no fue educado para echar a patadas a una persona, menos a una chica. Así que al notar el suspiro casi inaudible de Yukio no tuvo opción a dejar de hablar, ya que resultaba obvio._

**º**

También hay que resaltar su dificultad para mantener la estabilidad emocional. No se encuentran entre los signos del zodiaco más felices. Más bien tienden a veces hacia el melancolizo y pesimismo.

_No valía lo que tratara de hacer, siempre todo resultaba en un fracaso tras otro cuando se trataba de darles un pequeño detalle para borrar de sus caras las miradas de aburrimiento o el desgano con el que ellos lo observaban._

_¿Sería más fácil dejar de resistirse mentalmente? A lo mejor sí, porque esa mañana al despertar se dio cuenta de que nuevamente la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada de afuera._

**º**

Pueden ser bastante reservados con desconocidos.

–_Yukio ¿quieres hablarle a mi padre con algo más que monosílabos? Él se pone a dramatizar todo si lo haces._

_Frente a ellos Isshin pasó con las manos en el aire, escandalizado. –¡Masakiiii el novio de nuestra Karin-chan no me quieree!_

–_Kurosaki-san –accediendo al pedido llamó al hombre, éste se volteó a verle esperando cualquier halago a su "genial y apuesta persona"–, sus gritos me producen jaqueca, debería guardar silencio._

_Isshin volvió a correr en círculos frente a la foto de su esposa, ahora gritando que el novio de su hija lo odiaba._

**º**

También conviene ser lento y paciente con ellos. Constancia y lentitud son dos buenos ingredientes para sacar de los Capricornio todo lo mejor que pueden dar de sí. Les cuestan las relaciones con el sexo opuesto, aunque una vez que se enamoran suelen ser fieles y algo celosos.

_Él estaba con Karin. __**Él**__ estaba hablando __**con**__ Karin. ¿Y ella? Felizmente se deja llevar y parlotea con el shinigami como si se conocieran de años. ¿En realidad era así? Desde que conoció a Karin su atención le era completamente dedicada de la forma que fuera, en ningún momento ella lo dejaba de lado. Ahora que el Shinigami-san aparecía de la nada ella se dirigió a él con una alegría efusiva._

–_¿Tú? –Toshiro dijo de repente, como si notara recién la existencia de Yukio lo cual molestó demasiado al fullbringer._

–_Sí –con una diminuta vena saltándole en la frente, afirmó a una pregunta que no se hizo–, he estado aquí desde hace un rato._

–_Oh lo siento –Karin intervino, con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía para con el shinigami–. Yukio él es…_

–_Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán de la décima división del Gotei 13 en la Soul Society. Una zanpackutou de hielo en su poder y graduado antes de tiempo, debido a su alto reiatsu incontrolable. Pasó su infancia en soledad y ex capitán es alguien conocido._

–_Bueno… –siguió ella sin entender–. ¡Toshiro él es…!_

–_Yukio Has Vorarlberna, anterior financiero de la organización fullbringer llamada Xcution. Utiliza un aparato para convocar sus habilidades, que básicamente son transportar personas al interior de esta ocultando el reiatsu, sus padres se suicidaron cuando él tenía siete años debido a la presión de tener que lidiar con una Compañía en quiebra._

_Igual que antes, ella quedó sorprendida y confundida. –¿Ya se conocen?_

_Ambos se dedicaron miradas secas, esas que tanto los caracterizaban: –Sí._

* * *

º

º

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

No será un amor a primera vista, pero a medida que vayan conociéndose descubrirán que poseen mayor número de cosas en común.

_No podía determinar cómo pero en cuanto Yukio le contó a gritos, los logros de su infancia, sintió el inmediato deseo contradictorio de abrazarlo o golpearlo._

_Ella perdió a su madre a los cinco años, en cambio Yukio __**mató**__ a sus padres. Si bien, ellos nunca estuvieron junto a su hijo y éste negaba querer relacionarse con ellos y hasta dejar de llamarle por sus nombres para auto-confinarse, Karin veía en sus ojos los sentimientos al respecto._

_El dolor se asomaba de a poco, se trataba de la tristeza de entender que lo que siempre negó no fue real. Yukio se forzaba a creer en mentiras, él sí deseo que ellos tuvieran tiempo para jugar y hablarle en vez de pedirle a él que les hablara._

_Ambos eran iguales, ambos habían crecido tan de golpe que nunca se dieron cuenta de que todavía seguían siendo esos niños que requerían de los recuerdos de sus padres para vivir._

**º**

Capricornio es punzante, sarcástico, codicioso, paciente, amable, laborioso y sincero. Estas características atraen a Tauro (?)

–_Así que… tú vives solo._

–_No veo cuál sea la sorpresa._

–_Eres el director de tu propia empresa._

–_Creí haberlo dicho antes._

–_Y tienes poderes espirituales también._

–_Recuerda quién te salvó –hizo un ademán de señalar su consola con los ojos._

_Karin sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas y frunció el ceño. "…¿Hay algo que no haga?"_

…que suele ser comprensiva, precavida, firme en sus pensamientos, constante y tradicionalista.

–_¿Por qué traes ese kimono?_

–_Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales del festival y al igual que para año nuevo, es tradición usarlo._

–_Yuzu-kun no tiene las mangas del kimono cortadas._

–…

–…

–_Mi tradición es esta ¿sí?_

**º**

Estos signos parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos coinciden en bastantes cosas.

–_¡Karin-chan, Yukio-kun, la cena está servida!_

_Desde la sala de estar Karin pegó un grito. –¡Sí, en un momento! ¡Tengo que derrotar al villano!_

–_¿Hah? ¿¡Acaso te refieres a mí!? –reclamó ofendido el fullbringer._

**º**

A Tauro le sorprenderá lo responsable de Capricornio, sintiéndole un profundo respeto. Capricornio en cambio se maravillará de la fuerza y determinación de Tauro. Algunos nativos de este signo se apresuran a casarse y formar una familia siendo muy jóvenes (?)

–_¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Tenemos catorce y trece años, s-soquete! ¿¡Dónde se permite eso!?_

–_¡Un paciente me dijo que-!_

–_¡TÚ NO TE METAS! –calló Karin a su extremadamente feliz padre._

_Puntos suspensivos aparecieron en la sien del fullbringer. –Karin-san no comprende las bromas._

Pero lo hacen porque están buscando alguien que los cuide, o ellos mismos quieren "jugar a ser padres".

–_¡P-Pero yo n-no rompí la ventana e-ese fue Ichigooo!_

–_¡Claro que no, fue tu culpa por saltar encima de mí! –bramó molesto el aludido, iniciando una nueva pelea de manos con su padre._

–_¿Saben que no pagaré eso, verdad?_

–_Por favooor –ese fue Isshin, Ichigo se rascó la barbilla en un mal gesto de disimular que apoyaba a su padre._

–_Es la tercera vez. Y de igual forma Yuzu-kun vendrá en cinco minutos y ni Karin ni yo seremos responsables de que se queden sin comer durante una semana._

–_¡Pero! –dijeron los dos Kurosaki._

–_¿¡QUIÉN LE HIZO ESO A LA VENTANA!? –bramó Yuzu apareciendo de la nada, con una extensión de humo rojo rodeándola._

_Ichigo e Isshin tragaron saliva, mirando suplicantes a Yukio. –Estaré arriba, Karin compró un nuevo videojuego. –y se fue dejándolos a su suerte o la suerte que les deparara Yuzu, en este caso._

**º**

Los Capricornio son románticos únicamente en secreto, por eso no permitirán que su romanticismo tome decisiones por ellos.

–_¡Por favooor Yukio-chaaan! ––, ¡Eres en novio de mi hija, lo que me hace ser como tu padre y no puedes dejar a tu padre sin comer durante una semana! Al menos no de nuevo._

_Yukio ignoró al hombre que suplicaba, con lagrimitas en los ojos, de rodillas frente él. –¡Waaah, eres un malo segundo hijo! ¡Masakiiii, nuestro segundo hijo me matará de hambre!_

**º**

Tauro se mueve en función de la gente que ama y quizás Capricornio, muchas veces, no entienda sus razones.

–_¡Gracias Kaaarin, sabía que amabas demasiado a tu padre como para dejar que Yuzu lo des-alimente como castigo!_

_Yukio se preguntó qué fue aquello, ¿será que ella se cansó de los gritos de su progenitor y por eso le tendió su plato de comida justo cuando su gemela salió de la cocina? Cuando Karin se dio cuenta de su observación se achicó de hombros. –Créelo o no, es mi padre después de todo._

**º**

Estos viejos-jóvenes hombres de Capricornio necesitan de un compañero que pueda liberarles "su niño interior".

–_¿Es que nunca tocaste un balón? –bromeó ella al escuchar una negativa a su pregunta anterior._

_El entrecejo de Yukio se tambaleó fuertemente hacia abajo, logrando con un destello empático transmitir la respuesta directo al pecho de Karin. –En verdad… ¿tú nunca…?_

–_Yo… –el titubeo provocó un daño en ella, que se abstuvo de hablar al instante en que la voz dudosa se transformó en seriedad. –Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. –Su huida resultó efectiva gracias a sus poderes._

**Continuará…**

Son el complemento exacto de lo que uno necesita del otro. Ella le ofrecerá la tranquilidad y seguridad que justo él necesita, sintiendo que es alguien de quien vale la pena enamorarse**. **Será paciente, respetará su independencia y lo comprenderá por sobre todas las cosas.

…**Continuación:**

"_No debí decir eso" No odiaba que Yukio tuviera más reiatsu que ella, le resultaba normal y nunca se quejaba aunque en situaciones como esta misma daban deseos de poder usar algo como el Bringer light. No se hubiera agotado al llegar al departamento si tuviera ese poder. Tras deslizar la tarjeta e ingresar la clave, abrió la puerta lentamente asomándose con lentitud. La primera vista que tuvo no fue Yukio sentado en algún mueble, por lo que se apresuró a pasar y buscar calmadamente el lugar donde estaría: el bar_

–_No comprendo por qué lo conservo cuando, claramente, no bebo –salió de la boca del fullbringer, al situarse ella tras su espalda._

_Abrió la boca, buscando decir algo para remediar su error pero nada salió, ningún sonido. No llevaba conociéndolo mucho e igual intuía cuándo las disculpas no eran suficientes, como también se daba cuenta de que él no se hubo molestado con ella sino que el motivo de su actitud era más profundo del que ella misma podía pensar._

–_Esa es una de tus virtudes –fue su respuesta, de lo otro era mejor callarse._

_Cuando él quisiera contarle su pasado lo haría._

**º**

Él se dará cuenta de que ella es lo que le falta para sentirse completo, no aceptará solo un compromiso hablado sino que a cambio del afecto le entregará su corazón.

_Lo miró aturdida, sofocada de ideas que se le aparecían de repente y estremecían su cuerpo, la paralizaban sensorialmente, aterrorizándola._

_Pedirle, rogarle que no fuera era inútil. Decirle que no existía razón, que con su Ichi-nii, su padre y la Soul Society bastaría… solo indujo a que estrechara los ojos buscando callarla. La idea de perder todo, toda esa extraña y singular relación que habían logrado construir entre los dos, la aterrorizaba._

–_Soy más fuerte que tú –es una emoción que él compartía, a su manera. Esas palabras sonaron hirientes dichas de ese modo, pero más allá de eso Karin escuchaba la voz interna, los pensamientos y emociones de Yukio, "De no ser por ellos, él no estaría en ese instante. A su manera, trata de ayudarlo… Hacer lo mismo que Toshiro hizo por él." No podía odiar a los Quincy, su madre fue una perteneciente a esa raza y aunque no tuviera sus poderes ellos se encontraban en su sangre. Con sus manos a los lados el viento de la tarde sopló revolviéndole el cabello. Aspiró aire, sus uñas clavándose en las palmas, odiando con todo su ser la guerra. Odiando la posibilidad de perder a otro ser querido, una que significaba mucho para ella. Hizo lo último que pudo, lo que consideró correcto._

–_Gracias –antes de poder decirlo, oyó como él le ofrecía esas palabras._

_Sus ojos cristalizados, se elevaron pocos centímetros los suficientes como para que, al acercarse a él, sus labios pudieran rozarle. No vio su rostro pero sintió la sorpresa que invadía a su antes amigo, cuyos esmeraldas ojos se tornaron confusos._

–_Más te vale volver –fueron las palabras de Karin al apartarse, ahora poseyendo una sonrisa sincera de la cual Yukio se vio contagiado._

_Cerró los parpados, fingiendo una burla. –Claro que volveré, no sé con quién te piensas que hablas._

_Sí, todo valía la pena._

**º**

**º**

**『º…Fιn…º』**

* * *

**H**ope **D**ice ººº **¿Alguien además de mí piensa que juntos son perfectos? Kubo con sus subliminales, en el último cap del manga que apareció Karin donde ella dice –en la versión inglés "last boss - jefe final" – "que tiene que derrotar al jefe" cuando tenía puesta la camiseta con la inscripción "GAME OVER" XDD Ohhh, Kubo me hace ilusiones que tal vez sean en vano pero como vieron, Snow x Quince sería una pareja ideal.**

**Cierto, según el zodiaco ni Hitsugaya y Karin o Hitsugaya y Hinamori son compatibles XP Así que lamentablemente no voy a realizar un HxK , si es lo que esperaban.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡reviews para subir el ánimo y gracias por leer!**

**¡Chaoo~~!**


End file.
